Before He Cheats
by Miss Apple Pie
Summary: Pansy gets just a little mad when Draco cheats on her well maybe alot sonfic! enjoy!:D


**Before He Cheats**

**Songfic**

**Miss Apple Pie**

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky.  
Right now he's probably buying her some fruity little drink  
cause she can't shoot whiskey.  
Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick,  
showing her how to shoot a combo  
and he don't know...  
_

Pansy drove into the bar's parking lot, a quick glance at what she thought was her husba- ex's truck. She quickly parking her adorable Prius

Part of the reason it was so cute was because it saved her sooo much money on gas and stomped over to the car -yep it was he ex's car. Rage filled her up to think what he was doing with _that _girl in there.

_I dug my key into the side of his pretty little supped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats.  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires.  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

It all stared when she found a woman's undergarment in her room that where not hers. Than calls from a Rita on the caller-id. So one day she called her up on the phone and asked why she kept calling. Rita response was simple, "What girl would not want to call her precious boyfriend? Who are you- Draco's maid?"

_Right now, she's probably up singing some   
white-trash version of Shania karaoke...  
right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's thinking that he's gonna lucky,  
right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo.  
And he don't know...  
_

Pansy smiled, tomorrow would be hell for Draco. She got his sectary to sign divorce papers by trick- everything belong her, well except his clothes and that was about it. She did leave him his precious truck though; she felt she could not be completely mean. She told the Ministry everything she had on him- it was a one way ticket to a cell for him.

_I dug my key into the side of his pretty little supped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seat...   
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

A little damage on his car would teach him not to cheat again. She drug her key to the side of his car. Then she could not resist she opened the car up and stuck her car keys into the leather seats and carved her name on everyone. She stepped out, deflated all four tires, and smashed his head lights. She stood in front of the car and admire her master piece, but it needed something more. She pulled out her lipstick out of her purse wrote on his windows than taped the divorce papers to driver seat. She left enough room for Rita to ruin some more.

She was about to climb into her Prius when she heard her name.

"Pansy?" she wiped around to see Ginny, Hermione, and Luna.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You did this?" asked Luna pointing to Draco's truck.

"Yeah, I did." Luna, Ginny, and Hermione all looked at each other.

"You go girl!" yelled Ginny. Pansy smiled.

"He is a big fat jerk! And I can not believe I agreed to marry him."

"Is he in there?" asked Hermione in a quite voice.

"I know a better bar to go to, come on"

Draco stepped out of the bar with Rita to his Truck- he was too busy kissing her, to notice his truck.

"Baby?" asked Rita

"Yeah?"

"Why is your truck all messed up?" Draco looked up to _his_ truck in a wreck with lipstick all across the windows, flat tires and scrapes all over. He gaped as he ran to it. _"Maybe you will think before you cheat Draco"_ was written across the windshield in bright red lipstick. Rita shoved papers in his face.

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
cause the next time that he cheats...  
oh you know it won't be on me!  
No... Not on me...  
_

"You were married??!?!" asked Rita in rage

"What?"

"YOU LYING JERK! YOU SAID THAT YOU WERE SINGLE! UGGGGGGG! WE ARE SOOOO OVER! YOU – YOU- SICK – JERK!!!!!!!!" She pick up a rock and threw it through the front windshield. It shattered into a million pieces. Than she pulled of her heels and was going to smash his review mirrors. Than a woman came up to stop her.

"Now girlie you don't want to ruin your nice heels on awful man like him- here let me help." Than she pulled out a bat "I always wanted to use this- it is my jerk beater" Than she smashed the review mirrors, put several dints in his car, and smashed all windows. She and Rita walked off down the street.

Draco stood there in front of his Truck with his mouth open in awe of what just happened.

_I dug my key into the side of his pretty little supped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seat...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.  
Ohh... maybe next time he'll think... before he cheats..._

Pansy got the paper from the owl's talons and paid up. When the owl left she unrolled the paper. On the front cover was Draco's face. She smiled; he was out of her life for good. Last night she earned herself some real friends. She knew after their fun was the start of a wonderful friendship with Ginny, Luna, and Hermione. She felt a relief that she did not have to step behind Draco now. Her life now had meaning.

_ohh... before he cheats...  
ohhhh..._

**The song is called _Before He Cheats_ and is by Carrie Underwood. Thanx for reading my story, now you want to click the blue button and write me how you like my story! If you do I will give you a piece of pumpkin pie with low fat wip cream on top in sign of my appreciation!**


End file.
